A bicycle brake operating device having a main brake lever and an auxiliary brake lever wherein the auxiliary brake lever is operable independently of the main brake lever is known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,104 dated Mar. 6, 1973.
The auxiliary brake lever of the present invention functions in a similar manner; however, it is characterized by its simplicity of construction, having few moving parts; thus, not likely to get out of order even after long and continued use.
The auxiliary brake lever of the present invention comprises, essentially, a cam surface provided on the housing of the main brake lever, and a cooperating cam follower surface provided on the hub of the auxiliary brake lever, the configuration of the cam surface being constructed and arranged whereby rotational movement of the auxiliary brake lever imparts axial movement to the lever hub to thereby apply a compressive force on the cable sheath, flexing the sheath to react against a normally taut flexible cable and move the cable along the sheath to apply the brake shoes to the rim of the bicycle wheel.